1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for sizing window coverings, and more particularly to an apparatus for sizing at a single workstation pleated shades and mini blinds.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous types of window coverings can be found in a variety of window accessory stores or outlets. Mass products of window coverings are often manufactured with a variety of standard sizes in the factories. However, not all window dimensions, especially in newer homes and offices are standard dimensions. Some of the outlets sell custom specialty window coverings where the customer is asked for the window dimensions and then those requirements are sent to the factories where the window coverings with specific dimensions are manufactured. However, the custom specialty window coverings are generally more expensive than the standard ones due to the individual work involved.
Another option available for the customer is to obtain a specific sized window covering. The option involves sizing the standard coverings to customer specifications in the stores. Different types of window coverings require different sizing apparatus. However, the pleated shades and the mini blinds comprise similar components, such as common head rails and bottom rails, but the pleated shades use pleated blinds, and the mini blinds use many arranged aluminum slats.
Therefore, the present invention concerns to provide a single workstation sizing apparatus for cutting not only the pleated shades but also the mini blinds, and such a sizing apparatus is convenient to use and is not costly to the store owner.